pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Keldeo
Keldeo (Japanese: ケルディオ Kerudio) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Keldeo is a member of the Fighting-type four-some, along with Virizion, Cobalion, and Terrakion. Biology Physiology In Ordinary Form, Keldeo resembles a foal or small unicorn referring to the horn on its head. It is mainly pale in color with light blue fur covering its neck and the back of its head. Its tail is also light blue in color. It has long, dark blue eyebrows and a red mane. On the ends of its legs are dark blue hooves. In Resolute Form, Keldeo's dark blue eyebrows turn into smaller light blue eyebrows, and his horn is now bigger and dark blue. On his mane he now has three feathers, matching the colors for the others in the trio, green, orange, and blue. History Long ago, a fire started in the Moor of Icirrus because of a war among people. In this fire Keldeo was separated from its parents, but together Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion took care of it. They acted as its parents and taught it knowledge and moves for survival. Keldeo eventually grew and even surpassed the three Pokémon. One day, Keldeo took off from the forest with no one knowing why. Evolution Keldeo doesn't evolve. Game data Forms Keldeo needs to learn Secret Sword to turn into Resolute Form. Secret Sword must be forgotten to change back. Pokédex Entries |type2= |gen=V |black=By blasting water from its hooves, it can glide across water. It excels at using leg moves while battling. |white=It crosses the entire world, running over the surface of oceans and rivers. It appears at scenic waterfronts. |black 2=When it is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow. |white 2=When it is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow. |x=It crosses the world, running over the surfaces of oceans and rivers. It appears at scenic waterfronts. |y=When it is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow. |or=It crosses the world, running over the surfaces of oceans and rivers. It appears at scenic waterfronts. |as=When it is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow.}} Locations |type2 = |blackwhite = Moor Of Icirrus |bwrarity = Event |black2white2 = Oath Woods |b2w2rarity = Event |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Stats Learnset Sprites |type2 = |bwspr =Keldeo-Usual-Forme BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Keldeo BW.gif |bwsprf = |bwsprfs = |b2w2spr =Keldeo-Usual-Forme BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny Keldeo BW.gif |b2w2sprf =Keldeo-Resolution-Forme BW.gif |b2w2sprfs =Keldeo_Resolution_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback = Keldeo BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Keldeo BW Back.gif |Vbackf = Keldeo_Resolution_Back_BW.gif |Vbackfs = Keldeo_Resolution_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Keldeo_XY.gif |xysprs=Keldeo_Shiny_XY.gif |xysprf =Keldeo_Resolute_Forme_XY.gif |xysprfs =Keldeo_Resolute_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr=Keldeo_XY.gif |orassprs=Keldeo_Shiny_XY.gif |orassprf =Keldeo_Resolute_Forme_XY.gif |orassprfs =Keldeo_Resolute_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Keldeo_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Keldeo_Back_Shiny_XY.gif |VIbackf=Keldeo_Resolute_Back_XY.gif |VIbackfs=Keldeo_Resolute_Back_Shiny_XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Keldeo made its debut in the fifteenth Pokémon movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, being one of its stars along with Swords of Justice Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Kyurem. In the film, it was training to learn how to use Sacred Sword so it could become one of the Swords of Justice, but arrogantly picked a fight with Kyurem before it had learned the move. Keldeo becomes terrified and flees during the middle of the fight, but is pursued relentlessly by Kyurem, who is determined to finish their battle. Along with the other legendary Pokémon present in the movie, Keldeo can speak through telepathy. Manga Keldeo was spotted by Black-Two and White-Two in the wild with the help of White-Two's Foongus' Sweet Scent. Trivia *Keldeo is the first / -type Legendary Pokémon. **Keldeo is the second Water/Fighting type, the first being Poliwrath. **Keldeo's appearance and sword fighting movements is similar to the infernal demon Horse Diomedes, from Bayonetta 2 (with it's big horn for a sword, with it's shifting graceful movements to cut opponents in battle). Origin Keldeo is likely based on a Kelpie, a supernatural water horse that appeared as a lost pony. Keldeo may also be based on D'Artagnan from The Three Musketeers, as Keldeo is part of the Musketeer quartet. Just like D'Artagnan from the book, Keldeo is similar to the youngest of the quartet. Etymology Keldeo's name seems to be derived from "Kelpie" and "rodeo". Gallery KeldeoAll.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime4.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime3.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime2.png Keldeo 647 BW Anime1.png Keldeo 647 DreamWorldArt.png Keldeo Resolute 647 DreamWorldArt.png 647Keldeo Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png Keldeo TCG Model.jpg Keldeo 647 PokeDex3DPro.png Keldeo 647 MysteryDungeon.png Keldeo trophy SSBWU.png 647Keldeo Pokemon Rumble U.png Keldeo Special Artwork.png Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon